Sakura Hana
by Mill-chan
Summary: A Goku/ChiChi POV kawai fic


"Sakura Hana" by Anime Writer 2000 DBZ Fanfiction Rating:PG Romance/Humor G/CC fic.  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.  
  
Sumarry:Sakura Hana  
Set between a short time after Goku was killed by Cell , a sweet point of view from Chichi & how she's going to raise her children including her second child Goten,very sweet  
& a hint of comedy,a little G/CC -his sweet memories will always be in our hearts-Chichi.Please R+R.  
  
A/N:It happened again ,this is the "shortest fic " I could come up with, IT"S A CURSE I TELL YOU!!,I think this fic is really nice I always wanted to make a swett G/CC fic altought Goku is dead at the time,maybe I'll make a second part 7 years  
later when Goku returns but that depends on how you guys review it but don't worry reviewing is not obligatory ,if I promise a second part you won't have to wait 2 days.F's & R's are welcome,enjoy-Anime Writer 2000  
  
"Sakura Hana"  
  
*His sweet memories will always be in our hearts,so many adventures,good times & bad but Goku always found a way to get thru all of them,sad,such an extroardinary person had to die,again,leaving his family behind,no it wasn't his fault  
it was those monsters that always came to try to destroy the Earth & it was his duty to protect his planet & all the people in it,we didn't get to have much family time togheter but he & Gohan shared a deep bond,they always had fun togheter,in a way his death  
didn't bring any sadness,because he didn't forget to say bye to Gohan & his friends before leaving ,I know we will never forget him he'll always be in our hearts,thank God Gohan finally understood that it wasn't his fault his father died.  
  
  
He could had been wished back with the Earth Dragon Balls but he made a wise decision for the Earth's sake,he decided not to return ,he was right all those monsters came to kill him they couldn't if he was already dead & the Earth would be safe,even after he was dead nobody was sad as I said before but I do miss him sometimes.Gohan took Goku's death quite well after he said good bye,  
altought it would be better if he had a permanent father instead of a dead one,I know it's hard for Gohan to go thru this at only the tender age of 11 .Goku really was a good father ,too bad he won't get the chance to help me raise Goten,yes Goten just a baby only 3 months old & by the look's of it I think he's going to be   
allot like his father,I have 2 wonderfull children that I'll have to raise alone,I'll try my best to be a good Parent figure towards him ,starting from now even if he is just a baby,well I guess me & Gohan can teach him to fight togheter ,I know Goten would enjoy that,it's in his blood to fight.I'm sure Gohan will be a great big brother,he's so caring.  
  
I remember when I first met Goku,he was so naive & inoccent ,too innocent.He had such a pure heart but I did have to use the direct aproach in his face to get his attention he didn't even notice I was flirting with him It was obvious,I was blushing crimson red.  
I remember that day,when I first met him,I was so exited first a cute boy says he loves me altought he knocks me uncouncious anyway it was very romantic for me,sure poor iniccent Goku didn't have any idea what the term "getting married" is when I asked him to marry me,he just said yes thinking it had to do something with food,I was so happy.  
He used to be such a happy go lucky kid not a worry in the world,he even tought his grandpa was a Dragon Ball,how cute.Lucky for me by the time we got married he was a bit smarter,he got very serious not normal for him when there was some stupid idiot triying to destroy the world & that was very often.He always wanted to take Gohan with him to fight  
away from his studies ,yeah right over my dead body,but when it got very serious I had to let my baby go.Funny how just only a year ago I used to be so overprotective of Gohan,he was always hanging out with one of Gokus best friends especially that Piccolo guy I used to get so mad at that it really distracted Gohan from his studies,lucky for me Gohan unlike his father was born  
smart & one day will be a scholar with his own family to support,yeah that would make mommy very happy,he better turn out a scholar & not a fighter after all the studies I put him thru.Gohan did have a great influence from Goku,I'm afraid thats something Goten won't get.  
  
I don't think Goten will be scholar material,he deserves a break unlike Gohan,but I will teach him to fight after he does some studies,can't let him turn out too much like Goku,yeah just what I need a naive chibi Goku all over again, no way.  
  
When I was 11 I used to daydream about a perfect white wedding for me & Goku,it seemed so romantic,I used to think it would be all perfect,of course then I had no idea all of this was going to happen ,even if I did I would never regret marrying him I loved him from the start,just when everithing was turning out perfect this happens Goku passes away again.  
When I was 16 I got to see Goku again,I was so exited I never tought he would turn out this handsome ,but just when everithing was going great ,he doesn't recognize me ,yeah very Goku like,I got so mad,I fought him with all my streinght,of course I lost,but a promise is a promise ,he did promise to marry me when we were little & he didn't break promises so we did get married  
& it was better than any old daydream I ever had.A few years later Gohan was born,& destiny or me decided he would grow up to be a scholar even if Goku didn't like it there was nothing he could do,I wasn't going to let Gohan to grow up like his father without any education at all ,not with me around.So the crazy gadgets started ,books everywhere,special machines that   
make you smarter while you sleep,a crazy tutor that treated my little boy badly & I wasn't going to let that happened I kicked his ass,the thing I hated most was when Gohan had to fight,I got so worried especially when he was around Piccolo,lucky for Gohan he always made friends.There were times that Goku was in danger or hurt,we really suffered thru that especially when he had the heart  
diasease I was so scared,he had been so brave he was always the hero he didn't deserve to die like that,I was so relived when he got better I missed him so much.But I was so sad because he had to leave again to fight some evil Androids & he had to take Gohan & I could not say no to that ,Earth was counting on them.  
  
It runs in the family ,I used to get so mad sometimes & out of nowhere I was super mom with super fighting skills & the power to control a full grown Saijan ,sometimes I think Goku really was scared of me.I never tought fighting was a good example for Gohan so I only fought when I got mad or I had to protect him.What about the time Gohan turned SSJ I was so mad I tought he dyed his hair yellow & was turning into   
my worst nightmare a juvenil delincuante ,my little boy ,lucky for Goku he was just SSJ not a gang member.Everyone used to get so afraid of me when I got mad,& I really hated that bimbo Marron who called me an Old Lady & Bulma got me mad sometimes.  
Just thinking about it Goku & his friend always saved the world but could they get a drivers liscense,no they can't do normal things like regular people,what good is saving the world if he can't get a job to support his family.  
  
I remember the time when I was going to register Gohan in a private school,It took Goku day's to memorize his 2 hobbies for the registration meeting,his hobbies were "reading & sports",just when he was about to say them you guessed it duty called & he had to go to save the world AGAIN it had to be in the meeting,just then he teleports away leaving me & a freacked group of people,unfortunely Gohan wasn't accepted,anyway what can a stupid  
school teach that I can't.2 days later I was peacefully hanging laundry when out of nowhere Goku & Gohan appear,& Goku finally learned his hobbies so in his cutest & most innocent voice he said -Chichi,my favorite hobbies are reading & sports- yeah,now he remembers I fell to the floor sarcasticly poor Gohan & Goku freaked.Later I found out they were fighting this Broly Guy who was another SSJ that blew up,I wonder what Goku ever did to him.What   
about the time Goku accidently slapped me thru the wall,thru a tree & into a giant rock,God only knows how sorry he was,well he better had ,I broke some bones ,but I forgave him ,the argument was over he got to take Gohan to fight with some Androids altought I would had liked better if he stayed studying.Even if Gohan does fight hes just not all muscles he has brains too unlike Goku.I wonder, was I too hard on Gohan for not leting him keep that monster dragon he had,  
anyway it's not normal for a little boy to hang out with a dragon,I can't do anithing about it Gohan's probably having him as a secret pet or most likely friend hiding him somewere away from me,I'll let him keep it he needs friends he just better keep it away from me.  
  
I hope Gohan doesn't have to fight another monster as bad as Cell ever again,I was so worried,my baby out there alone against that horrible monster,& he got hurt,luckily I had a cristal ball to watch the fight,Thank God Gohan won that battle, what would I have done if I were to loose him.I got so mad ,the Earth was saved but after Gohans hard work & sacrifize to save the planet this stupid Satan coward takes all the glory.Goku had sacrifised himself to save  
the Earth & for Gohan.I'm sure where ever Goku is right now he's probably happy hanging out with his dead friends.Weird,I keep getting this feeling I will se Goku again,soon,I hope it's true.He always comes back to us I'm sure of it.  
  
I look out the window,the Sakura trees I planted around the house were all blossomed, all full of pink petals that covered the floor in a pink carpet that was as sweet as cherries,it had an auroma like perfume,it is so peacefull & beautiful.I think that's enough thinking for the afternoon, it's getting dark, time to put baby Goten to sleep & Gohan to bed.  
  
-Gohan,time for bed-  
  
-Ok mom-  
It looks like a stormy night,not a good night to be alone,I put baby Goten in his cradle next to my bed,hes so cute he'll grow up to be a great son just like Gohan.  
  
Gohan was already falling asleep in my warm embrance.  
-Night mom,good night Goten,.........night Icarus-he said before completely falling asleep.  
-Sweet dream kids-  
The dragon had to go in too,Gohan insisted,he deserves to be with his best friend too,I don't have the heart to leave him all alone in the stormy night,he is kinda big but he is cute,he sleeps in the carpet next to the bed.  
  
So many happy memories,I will treasure them all,I'm sure Goten will love to hear about Gohan & Goku's adventures.I got a feeling he will love to fight for Good just like his father.  
  
  
Good night Goku,where ever you are ,I love you*  
~ END~  
  
A/N:Isn't it sweet I hope you liked it R+R's please-Anime Writer 2000. 


End file.
